


约翰尼·威尔的回忆录

by mirkwood_s_clara



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 奇怪AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood_s_clara/pseuds/mirkwood_s_clara
Summary: 如果有人能活几百年的话....





	约翰尼·威尔的回忆录

**Author's Note:**

> 很奇怪的神奇生物设定，的一个番外。慎点，大写ooc，大家再见【。

约翰尼·威尔的回忆录  
——欠给Stephane的解释  
1\.   
1920年的冬天格外寒冷。  
医生告诉我，我大概没有多少时间了，建议我去医院进一步治疗，尝试延长寿命。  
他说的对。

2.  
这一辈子没有什么特别的，我继续我的马术生涯，就是几次大的手术把我折腾得够呛，要不我也不至于这个年龄被医生下了临终诊断书。  
外科手术医生正式成为了一种职业，这是很大的进步，希望在之后能尽快发展起来，这样运动员们能得到更好的照顾。  
希望医院的生活还能算得上舒适。

3.  
嗯，想到了。有件事情要提一下。  
之前非常喜欢的花样滑冰运动员Stephane Lambiel，尽管再往前还没有这个正式的职业。我这次在和他说上话了的程度上又进了好几步。  
1896俄罗斯举行了第一届花样滑冰的世锦赛，我就猜他会去。来观看比赛的多多少少都对花样滑冰有些了解，但是像我这样来追某个人的估计是独一份，所以还是挺容易被他记住的。  
参赛的选手们不少，我甚至在人群中看到了Evgeni Plushenko，他看起来确实势在必得的样子。  
他也看到了我，过来跟我打招呼，还打趣我又来跟小粉丝一样看滑冰了。  
好吧好吧你说得对，但是Stephane可是要参加的，不看怎么成呢？  
“你那么喜欢看滑冰，为什么不试试呢？反正有大把时间。”他跟我这么说。  
这个想法我不是没有过，只是在故事的开始，我就阴差阳错的成为了一位马术运动员。马术对于我来说已经成为了我生命中的一部分，我不是害怕改变的人，只是对改变的未知会感到迷茫。  
也许是个不错的主意？

4.  
1900年，马术运动正式被列为奥运比赛项目，我有幸代表美国参赛，并且获得了银牌。  
令我惊讶的是，Stephane竟然出现了赛场，坐在观众席上。  
“Johnny！”我从领奖台上下来，就听到他冲我这边大喊，“真没想到，你也是运动员啊！”  
之后找了个小酒馆，我们在里面坐了一晚上，因为第二天都还有别的事儿，也没点酒精饮料，一人抱着一大杯果汁聊天聊地，到最后生生有了喝醉的感觉。

5.  
之后再见面是在我家门口，听上去竟然有些浪漫。Stephane来到美国进行训练，租了一套房子，不靠谱的中介给错了地址，他找差了街区，正好找到我家来了。   
那天已经不早了，看他拎着俩大箱子在街上跑来跑去也怪可怜的，嗯，也因为他是我的偶像啊，我就让他先住下来。我们决定明天一起去中介那儿把事情说明白，他的英文不咋地，让他自己去估计也说不清楚。  
虽然我住的是联排房，隔壁也是我名下的，但是，钥匙找不到了，只能委屈他和我的奖杯奖牌们一起美好梦乡一下了，他到也不在意。  
后来去中介那里乱七八糟一堆事儿再加上他的语言不通，弄得可麻烦，他就随口跟我问能不能先住我家，我当然同意了！他之前大概是开玩笑，我同意之后他被吓得一戳一戳的。  
之后我们就成了室友。

6.  
我说了他不用付房租，但他仍然坚持每个季度给我写张好几个零的支票，虽然我一次都没去兑过....  
我们两个人室友一当就是20年。  
前面说了，我这辈子马骑得稀里哗啦的，后期也不知道怎么回儿事儿，比个赛每次都能摔个五体投地，我都服了我自己，后来就只能早早退役回家和Stephane过清闲日子啦。  
但是身体状态也变差了....  
于是就有了开头的故事，在格外寒冷的冬天住进医院决定自己度过最后一段日子。  
什么？你问Stephane去哪儿了？喔，他出去参加什么大师课了，现在他也退役啦，成为了特别棒的教练，我就说嘛，他是最棒的！  
我趁他出去的时候偷偷留了一封信，然后就跑出来了。

7.  
我不知道怎么跟他面对面的谈起我们的事儿，还有关于我的事儿。  
信上没写医院的名字也没有地址，倒是把家门钥匙留下了。  
还有一把寄给了Evgeni，让他收好下次给我。我可没钱买那么多次自己家的房子，上次忘留钥匙就好憋屈，明明买的是永久产权！

8.  
之后我在医院里过得不咋样，没人跟我聊天，也没人给我做鸡蛋饼。也就是旁边学校的孩子时不时来医院看看这位昔日的奥运选手，还会给我带来些鲜花，这是我在医院呆的最充满活力的时候。  
我能感受到自己的状态一天不如一天。

9.  
我有预感就是今晚了。  
这种预感向来很准，我也不知道干些什么好，看着花瓶里的玫瑰一通发呆。  
这辈子过得还不错，就是仍然没有遇见那个能陪我最后的人啊。  
对了，Stephane还好吗？  
他还在给我写支票吗？  
他的支票我一百年之后还能兑吗？

10.  
然后，他竟然出现了....  
我也不知道他怎么找来的医院，反正我看到他的时候他已经哭的不成样子，眼睛红的不得了，看得让我很心疼。  
他扑到我身上抱住了我。  
“Stephane....”我笑了。  
这是我这一百年，不，不到一百年，说的最后一句话。

11.  
这一百年我仍然没有找到能一起走到最后的人，但是找到了Stephane。


End file.
